The Uncle (Akuma no Riddle)
Mahiru's Uncle '''or just known as the '''Uncle, is a minor character but significant character to Mahiru "Shinya" Banba's arc in Akuma no Riddle manga and anime series. He is introduced as a flashback yet a posthumous villain who caused permanent trauma in both Mahiru and Shinya. He also indirectly affected Sumireko Hanabusa's life after Class Black was disbanded. He is considered to be the darkest character of the series because he was the only person to directly show sexual content and even the sexual abuse of children. Due to the nature of the series, his appearances were censored in anime series and was voiced by an unknown voice actor. Personality Not much is known about the Uncle's personality because of his minor appearance yet it clearly shown he is the most perverted character of the series. The uncle was an exploitative and obnoxious pedophile who loved the suffering of children and raped them with his heart content because of their "pureness", giving him the title of the most disturbing and impolite sadist of the series, only rivaled by Otoya Takechi who mutilated dozens of people for sexual desire. Unlike the other assassins of the story, he is a sadistic and unpleasant person who enjoyed raping children for sexual pleasure. He was also very greedy and acquisitive as he wanted to photos of naked children to gain easy money. ''In Akuma no Riddle'' ''Manga'' The uncle was an abusive pedophile who loved abusing and torturing young girl from 1-years old to 12-years old to the point of sexually abusing other children from his neighborhood. Once finished with his acts, he would torture them to a near-state of death for resisting his "love". Noticing children were easy targets to satisfy his sexual desires, he started to lure older girls to the shed and rapes them while claiming they are more "tight". At one point, he started to sell photos of naked girls to the Internet for a high price for users of Deep Web. To increase his profit, he started to record videos of child pornography in Porno websites. Like always, he blackmailed children in killing them if they exposed his crimes. At one point, when Mahiru was born, he found her very attractive because of her silver-long hair. Noticing someone like her would fit perfectly to be his wife, he kidnapped Mahiru from her family when she was 5-years old and did everything to hide his crime from the police and family. Under his possession, Mahiru was beaten, tortured and raped by him for weeks in the basement of his house. To profit even more, he started to cosplay her in sexual fantasies and took thousands of photos from her naked body which he claimed to be "pure". Every time Mahiru refused to be part of the sexual section of photos, he forced her to eat drugs to calm her nerves and continued to rape her while taking photos of their act together. One day, during his sexual section of photos, Mahiru said she was hungry but he replied he was only going to give her food if she give him a blowjob (censored scene). When he was finished, he locked up inside of the dark room again as she cried to leave since she was afraid of the darkness. Due to his abuses, Mahiru lost a part of her mind and gained two personalities inside of the same body, this new personality would later be known as Shinya Banba. Noticing Mahiru's suffering, Shinya planned to kill her uncle in order to protect her, she then proceeds to use the knife of her dinner to kill him the next time he enters in the room. Opening the door, he is welcomed with Shinya stabbing him in his stomach and slowly had her way to rip his guts off. However, before his death, he still managed to strangle her and used her knife to kill her, yet he failed and could only give her a scar in left eye. Despite being a one-time character, her uncle left a lasting effect on her mind. Eventually, Mahiru and Shinya caught a phobia of camera flashes and his abuses turned her into a psychopath who would later need to commit murders to survive in the world, thus turning Shinya and Mahiru in a professional assassin. ''Anime'' Because of the censorship in the anime adaptation, he had a little time on screen. He briefly see in a flashback as Mahiru was trying to kill Haru Ichinose, she reminds of him when she says that no matter how loud Mahiru cried for help in the past, no one came to help. In the flashback, he is taking photos of a tortured and already beat Mahiru as she starves to death. During his section of photos, she is hitting on the door of the basement and screams for help, however, no matter how many time she screams, no one came to help her. Later, he is seen dead with his stomach completely open as Mahiru stared at his body with her new scar caused by her captor. This moment caused her to split her personality in two. In the anime series, he is not referred as her uncle but just as "captor". Implying in the anime, he was not a relative but a perverted unknown kidnapper who tortured, raped and abused her to sell photos of her to other disturbed people. Gallery 795045-4.png|The Uncle in the anime series. 795045-ioop32.png|The uncle's death in the anime. 795045-ioop.png|The uncle taking photos of the young Mahiru trying to escape. MR-26121-511916-4o.jpg|The uncle in the manga. Trivia *Most of his crimes are absent from the anime adaptation of the manga, most likely due to the graphic content pertaining to Mahiru's back story. The anime series censored many content of the original series but his appearance was incredible the most censored episode due to the shock. Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Criminals Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Flashback Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Sadists Category:Nameless Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Greedy Category:Misogynists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Businessmen Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased